


Pokémon: Red Version

by SteeleDracoKnight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleDracoKnight/pseuds/SteeleDracoKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My telling of Pokémon RGBY. Red's on a journey to become the Pokémon Master, and find the man who orphaned him. Meeting new friends, Pokémon, and enemies, his journey will not be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Description of Red:  
> Basic Outfit from Manga (Pokémon Adventures)  
> Short black hair.  
> Generally silent.  
> Wise.  
> Will be 15-years old in this story.  
> Since I have this, I feel no need to include one in the main body.  
> Read and enjoy, my first story! Also on mobile, so I may repost on PC later.

*Prologue

O' sweet child, O'er the heavens,  
Cold  
Yet blistered in a southwest wind  
The Reflection  
In those innocent Eyes  
Hell Burns  
Heaven Falls  
A world will end,   
For you  
O' innocent Child  
In those Red Eyes.

...  
Chapter 1: Those Red Eyes  
I can't forget. The world I was in. That place reminds me of hell. Everything burning, the heaven I knew, gone in 3 words.  
"Rhydon, Rock Tomb."  
I'll never forget the face of the man who uttered those three deadly words. Dad did all he could to protect us. He succeeded, at the cost of his life. I love him, and always will. Him and Mom. They had debts to the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. When they couldn't pay it...  
He killed them.  
Buried them in earth and fire.  
Left them to burn in a personal Hell. All Dad could do was tell Hercules to protect us. To get us out the house.

Herc was Dads Heracross, which he caught in Johto. He usually watched over the house if we weren't home, and would take care of me and my older sister. It did its job well, and we love him like an older brother. My sister grew up, and his job pool decreased.  
My sister. My only family. She's raised since the incident. She loves me, I love her. We're both special, in many ways. My natural love and talent with Pokémon, her caretaking skills and hair. All of our hair. She had orange hair, like our mother. I had black hair, dark black. Black like space. A black hole. Our father had scarlet hair, like the fire that consumed him. And my eyes. My eyes. All I have of my family. My special eyes. My name.  
My Red Eyes.


	2. Smoky Startings

Chapter 2:  
Smoky Starting  
I woke up to knocking on my door, and tore my eyes open. I looked to see my sister peeking in my room.  
"You're late, Red." She smirked. I gave her a confused look, as to ask her "For what?" She read my mind-"Your first Pokémon? Sound familiar at all?" I was still sleepy, so my reaction was late. As soon as I processed the information, I flipped (quite literally) out if bed, and dashed to the bathroom. Less than 15 seconds later, I came out of the bathroom fully clothed and hygienically correct, minus my hair being brushed. It didn't matter, there would be no difference.  
"My, that was fa-" I ran up and gave her a hug, then dashed away after muttering "Thanks, Clem". I didn't have time to see her reaction, and I dashed out the house.  
I ran to Uncle Oaks lab as fast as I could. Right before I entered, I tripped and fell through the double doors. Everyone in the relatively small lab perked up and stared at my stumbling. "Took ya long enough, Demonstare!" Blue yelled from down the hallway, smirking madly. I was used to the nickname "Demonstare", as kids at school would tease me about my eyes and name long ago. Until the incident. I got up and brushed myself off, then continued along the hallway. It ended in Uncle Oaks lab. I only called him "Uncle" because my father would call him Gramps, and I thought Uncle was less offensive.  
I stopped next to Blue and apologized for being late. Blue scoffed, Oak waved me off. He turned around and started his speech, a little different ly then how he did with other kids (12-year-olds). He started-"OK, you two have heard this speech hundreds of times. Pokémon, where they came from, and their purposes in our lives. I trust you two. Blue, you're my kin, my grandson, and I love. Red, I love you as if you are my grandnephew. I want you two to become trainers, breeders, professors, whatever! You two have talent. Your own, and your bloodlines ability. I believe in you. Take your pick," He said, pulling 3 Pokéballs from a drawer. "I bred these 3 especially for you two. I will not bias towards your opinions. Take whichever one you want." Me and Blue glanced at each other for a few seconds. We nodded, and put a hand each on a Pokéball." Thanks, Gramps." "Thank you, Professor Oak." We both said at the same time. Oak grinned."You've made great choices, you two." We have started our Journey. Me and Blue knew the first thing we would do, have our first real battle. We were both excited. We had trained with other Pokémon before, but never seriously, stronger weaker Pokémon. We knew these would be slightly stronger. We moved meadow traning field behind Oaks Lab. A flat, grassy meadow with a sandy area cleared out and in the shape of a rectangle. Blue ran to the other side, and held up his Pokéball. "Red. This is where it all starts. You ready?" He questioned me. I closed my eyes, concentrated, and found the best answer. "Yeah," He grinned. "Alright then!" We held our Pokéballs. This is it. This will start it. This is the beginning. "Go! CHARMANDER!!" "SQUIRTLE!!" Instead of what we expected to come out, their evolutions came out, my Wartortle and his Charmeleon. I had picked Squir-Wartortle, because I preferred Water-types over Grass and Fire. But these were already evolved. Why? It didn't matter now, this was a battle. "Wartortle, Water Sport, then up and Water Gun." He complied, weakening the fire type and jumping into the air to douse the lizard. "Charmeleon, up, and Slash!" "Douse the ground, Wartortle, under you, now." Wartortle blasted the already wet ground, causing Charmeleon to slip and fall headfirst. Wartortle took the chance to to blast him with water a couple times, and then jump back when the lizard fought back against the flow. "Charmeleon, Sunny Day!" The water evaporated quickly, and weakened Wartortle. "Now, Fire Spin!" The usually weak attack was boosted, provoking a torrent of wild fire to advance towards my turtle. I quickly devised a plan to stop it- "Rain Dance, Water Sport, Gun it down." I calmly commanded. Wartortle quickly executed the order, in the order I said. By the time he finished Water Sport, the blazing tornado looked weaker than a normal one. Wartortle didn't even bother to use spray it, it dissipated before its feet. "Now!" His Charmeleon burst from the ground and uppercut my Pokémon quickly. I forgot to pay attention to his own, and pushed an opening towards him. Wartortle was launched several feet back, and landed on its back. Despite only being hit once, its health dropped steadily, and got worse by the second. I saw it, the red tint. Blue did too. "So, Wartortle is burned? My plan worked then." "Plan?" I questioned. "While you were focusing on the Fire Spin, I had Lizin Dig and Fire Punch, mostly to burn you." "Lizin?" "Charmeleons nickname." I nodded, acknowledging his plan and his Pokémons new nickname. "Lizin" wasn't doing so well, the fire lizard was being worn down by the rain and vapor in the air. "Lizin, Dig again." I was going to end this now. "Wartortle, run towards the hole... Hydro Pump it." Blues eyes widened. "Hydro Pump?" Liz, get out of there! Now!" The ground exploded, and Lizin, followed by a geyser, flew out. "FIRE BLAST IT!" The massive fireball flew fas and straight at Wartortle, exploding and setting the ground on fire. I flinched, and didn't see what happened to my turtle. I opened my eyes to see that the fireball was gone, and Wartortle was a darker shade of blue, singed. Charmeleon was drenched and could barely stand. "Crap.. Ember." "Water Gun." "Ember." "Water Gun." This chain repeated, with Water Gun putting out the Embers, but evaporating in the process. "Liz, Ember, but stronger." Lizin looked to its trainer and shook its head. "Oh... All out, huh? Well, you did your best. Tha-" Wartortle groaned, and fell to the ground. The burn took it out. The burn. I forgot about about the burn. Blue won. I lost my first battle. ... Whatever. "Yeah! Good job, Lizin! Good fight, Red." I nodded. "Likewise." I enjoyed it, but I still lost. I was holding back. I could've finished him long ago. I know that. Wartortle knows that. Oak knows that. Blue won't. Why? Because, I "forgot".


End file.
